The Other Side: A Look at What Went On in the Other Room
by mrslaurelritter
Summary: Full Title: The Other Side: A Behind-the-Scenes Look at What Went On in the Other Room When Laurel Was Being Saved From the Bugs (I tried to make the title in the style of the episode titles) I really wanted to write a fic about what Rochelle and Gustav did during the salami sex scene and I also ship them, so this happened! Brief mentions of Gareth and Laurel


"Well, they're gonna be… gettin' bizzay" Gustav waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Rochelle.

"Well yes, Gustav, that's sort of why I invited Gareth in here… Besides, he's saving Laurel's life! Not that he knows that yet…" She trailed off, not knowing what else to say. She was still almost sick with worry for Laurel, and the, quite frankly, absurd events of the past few minutes were still in the process of being… Well, processed. "Gustav, did we actually all hit on that poor man to try and get him to… you know, 'help' Laurel?" She asked in disbelief.

Gustav laughed. It was a pleasant sound, she noted, one she'd have to try and hear more often. "I believe we might have done exactly that, my dear. What a way to first meet a guy!"

Rochelle snorted and threw her hands up exasperatedly. "I guess we're going to have to accept that nothing is ever going to be normal in our lives ever again. We can't even meet people in a standard, civilised manner anymore!"

"It may not have been standard, or particularly civilised, I agree, but it was so much more fun! I wonder how long they'll be… in there?" Gustav waggled his eyebrows at her again.

"No clue, they don't exactly teach you how long it takes to force bugs out of someone's ear by copulating with them in med school" she replied dryly.

An awkward silence fell between them. Actually, it was quite a normal silence, it was the fact that god-knows-what was going on a few feet away from them behind a door that made it awkward.

"Have you noticed, in horror movies black people die first?"

Rochelle just looked at Gustav. "I don't even know how to reply to that."

"It's true! I mean the first… Actually let's not go there…" He trailed off at the hint of fire in her eyes. Probably best not to bring up that her father was the first casualty in this little horror movie they were living, he decided. "But anyway, how about we make the most of our lives in case something… happens?" Once again, he waggled his eyebrows at Rochelle. She rolled her eyes so hard that Gustav thought they were going to fall out of her head. But then she beckoned him closer. He leaned forward eagerly and put his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. She put her arms around his neck and their mouths found each other. It was a passionate kiss that felt as though it could be never ending, but they pulled apart quickly when a soft *fwump* was heard from the other side of the door. It was a startling reminder of what was going on, and the possible danger their friend was in. They both moved back to their original positions, as if to pretend to themselves that nothing had happened, although the fact that they were both looking anywhere but each other made it obvious to any observer that something most certainly had happened. Thankfully(?), the awkwardness was broken by the army of bugs scuttling out from underneath the door and they both sprang into some sort of action, Rochelle drawing her legs instinctively away from the bugs and Gustav leaping towards the kitchen to grab something to trap a bug under. A few seconds later, a rather confused-looking (and not quite fully clothed) Gareth stepped out. Laurel was unconscious on the bed behind him.

Rochelle couldn't remember what happened between Gareth leaving Laurel's room and leaving the apartment, she was too caught up in concern for Laurel, and the memory of a few moments previously. She looked at Gustav, who turned his head towards her at her movement. She caught his gaze and he grinned.

"This isn't over" he informed her with a wink. She blushed slightly and turned away. He was right. This definitely wasn't over, although they should definitely wait until there was a slightly less bizarre set of circumstances before they resumed. She hoped things would get more normal soon, she couldn't wait until they could pick up where they left off.


End file.
